projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Bethesda's Press Conference E3 2018
Bethesda had a much better E3 than last year. Synopsis Jared feels like he will come off as a dick on this one. It was a good conference, especially compared to last year. He wasn't as hyped as others. It started with a bizarre opening as they claimed that they were all gamers. Rage 2 was officially announced. Andrew W.K. performed a song. He was an entertaining performer, but that kind of music event feels out of place. It was a good performance though. Rage 2 gameplay was shown. There were some things that Jared liked, like the vehicles and the dashing hop move. The rage mode looks really cool, but Jared had no idea what rage mode actually did. They gave a release window of Spring next year. The Elder Scrolls card game is still a thing, and it will get a graphical overhaul for some reason. Elder Scrolls Online just had a big expansion, and they are discussing what is happening in the next expansion. From what Jared has been told, it is much better than when it first came out. The next Doom game, called Doom Eternal was announced. It showed a hell on Earth scene. The riff alone gets hype, but very little was shown. It will be shown at Quakecon. Quake Champions will have a free week this week. Jared prefers Doom over Quake. Prey has a lot of new stuff for it. A New Game+ mode, story mode - whatever that means, a survival mode and a moon crash expansion. Jared feels that it is like a rougelike. Tyhon Hunter is like a Prop Hunt mode. It is free and available now. Wolfenstein 2 has DLC coming out. The player plays as the twins in a co-op experience. Some VR stuff was shown, including Prey. There is also a hacking mode. Neither were actually shown. Todd Howard came out, who everyone obnoxiously celebrated for. They made a great Skyrim gag, and showed a funny video about Skyrim being played on Alexa. Fallout 76 was shown. The same trailer was shown that was in the Microsoft conference. People were actually shown playing, rather than The Division 2. It is confirmed multiplayer, but can be played single player as well. Dying is not a game over, so Jared wonders how death will matter. They want dozens of people on a server, but not overcrowded. The basebuilding returns from Fallout 4. The world is up to the players to create. Jared discusses how a nuke can simply destroy another player's stuff. It will run like shit on the first day, but that is what launch is like. They did not show the nuke section at all. They didn't show any kind of NPC's or dialogue, which is concerning. Jared wonders if NPCs don't even exist. Fallout Shelter is coming to PS4 and Switch tonight. Elder Scrolls Blades looks tight for a mobile game. Jared was extremely interested in it. It is a full game, just for mobile. Dungeons will be hand crafted and procedural. You can reconstruct a town and visit other friend's towns. The combat reminded Jared of Daggerford. A lot of people in the chat were angry straight away because it was mobile. There are many legitimate mobile games. It is not necessarily a bad thing. Jared debates the mobile argument. Logos for an RPG game was shown. Starfield was revealed. Another logo for Elder Scrolls 6 was shown, and everyone lost their shit. This did not excite Jared, because it was just a logo. Why are people surprised that another Elder Scrolls game is coming out? It didn't do anything for Jared, and he realizes he is being cynical. This was much better than last year's conference. Jared goes over some of the low points where more could have been shown. There were a lot of good new things. Jared gives Bethesda a B-. Jared hasn't seen EA's conference yet, and will come back to it. Category:E3 Category:Videos